heaven_earth_hell_and_everything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Highwayman
Other Information The Highway Man/Stuff Chapter 1 Adelaide Bess sat on the porch of the Inn. Watching as guests arrived and left. It was so dreadful, seeing all the happy couples, knowing that she was not a woman of love. Not a woman that would ever fall in love. Some people would describe her as lonely, but not desperate. For she was beautiful, and dozens seeked her hand, but none seeked her heart. For it was a box, locked, a key thrown away into the ocean, to never be found or thought of again. She could hear behind her the men toasting from inside the Inn. She watched as her father stepped out. "Hello, father." Lina Her father smiled warily at her. "Bess." Adelaide Bess tilted her head at her father... "Why do you look so lost, father?" Lina Her father walked over and patted his daughter's head. "You do not need to worry about it...I am merely thinking of what has yet to pass..." Adelaide "You mean the war, father?" Her father's hand was like a sign. All her life she had been praised so kindly by that hand. "It will pass one day father. It is like the seasons... Some seem to never end... But it will. As the world turns for the better. America will have it's freedom from England, I can gurantee that." Lina Her father hugged her close. "You have grown to be so wise... A flower in the rough... I'm blessed with a daughter like you...Able to see the light when all else has given way to doom..." Adelaide Bess smiled, hugging her father. "Why follow everyone else down a path that leads off a cliff?" The familiar scent of her father's cologne comforted her. For she, as strong as she pretended to be, was the most terrified by this war. "I see no point in that, father." Lina He smiled as he rested his head on his daughter's. "Things will take a turn for the better...Bess, you must promise me one thing..." Adelaide The suddeness of her father's comment worried the 14 year old... "Yes, father?" Lina Bess' father spoke softly so not to scare her. "You will avoid all men of the war at all cost. As well as all men wanted or involed with it in any way..." Adelaide "Why not father, what if I fall in love with a man of the military? What if I fall in love with one of the redcoats?" Lina Her father looked down at her with begging eyes. "I beg you Bess, do not fall in love with any of them..." Adelaide "All right, father. I promise. I will never fall in love with one of them." She promised this, knowing all too well that she would never feel love. Not for any redcoat… Not for anyone. Lina Her father smiled down at her weakly. " Such a wonderful girl...Thank you" Adelaide Bess smiled back up at her father, "You are welcome father." Lina Her father ruffled her hair softly. "I will go and cook..." Adelaide She nodded, somewhat dissapointed that her father was leaving her, but didn't show it."Alright father. I'll go to the garden" Lina Her father kissed her head before he left."Do not stray out too far..." Adelaide Bess waited until her father was back in the Inn before picking up her skirts and waking over to the garden. The garden was filled with roses and daisies and other flowers. As she walked to the garden, she could hear horse hooves in the distance. Lina She looked to the direction of which the sound was coming from. She could see a man on top of a steed riding towads the Inn. Adelaide Bess sighed.'' Great, yet another man...'' Lina The man rode closer.. Almost as if he were in a trance, smiling for some unknow reason. Adelaide Bess stared at the man. He was handsome. His eyes were an odd color. A bright blue… Like the sky. Why did it seem like he was riding towards her? Lina His gaze was locked on her as he neared. He jumped of the horse and walked up to her. He bowed and took her hand kissing it. "What a lovely young lady...May I ask your name?" Adelaide Bess was not sure whether to pull her hand away and smack him, ignore him and pretend he was merely a breeze that would soon pass... Or, be kind to the man, acknowledging his existence in a polite, lady-like manner. Now, the first option was far too unlike her, the second was not something she could possibly ever do, and with the third option it seemed that she was losing her mind. As if she could ever be polite. "Now, what interest does a stranger have in my name? Lina The man smiled down at her. "A lovely rose in the midst of a garden. The flowers burn with envy...How could I not be curious?" Adelaide Ah, the poetic kind... No- Don't be absurd, Bess. He is anything but poetic. He is a men, like all the other men in the Inn, like all the other men in the rest of America... ''"How bold, you are. Would you be surprised to hear that I am not a rose, nor will I ever be?" Lina The man chuckled as he shook his head. "Only a true rose would say those words..." Adelaide "A true rose would say no words." Bess stood up. Lina The man looked at her."If you want to lie to yourself, please, continue...At least accept a fair lady..." Adelaide "If I were to give you my name, what would you give me in return?" Lina The man smiled."My name and anything else you wish..." Adelaide Bess thought for a moment. ''No harm in giving him my name… "I am Bess, the landlord's daughter." Lina He smiled down at her. "A lovely name..I am Charles..." Adelaide He was much taller than Bess. "Charles. An English name." Lina Charles nodded. "Is that a problem Adelaide "No, of course not." Bess picked up her skirts and began to walk away. Lina Charles followed her silently. Adelaide "Why are you following me?" Bess asked, slightly irritated. Lina Charles spoke cheerfully. " This is the wrong way to say this,but since you won't admitt to being a rose....I will have to say. I'm a moth attracted to your light..." Adelaide Bess' heart fluttered at that, "You are an odd man, Charles." Lina Charles chuckled as he smiled sown at her. "Am I really? Adelaide Bess nodded, she hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking. She was staring up at the man's blue eyes… What the hell was with those eyes… Lina Charles' facial expression change from happy to warm. "...You really are beautiful..." Adelaide Bess looked away quickly. "Are you going to stay in the Inn?" Lina Charles. "Perhaps, do you want me to..?" Adelaide "It does not matter to me. If you do I will most likely be forced to five you whatever your heart desires." Bess groaned. Lina He smiled, "Then I think one night couldn't hurt...Although don't take that in a way most would..." Adelaide I don't believe I could. Lina Charles patted her head as he walked ahead. Adelaide Bess turned in the other direction, and began to walk away. Lina He smiled as he looked back. He turned and went to get a room. Chapter Two Adelaide Bess walked into the cavern. She stood at the entranceway, watching as men took swigs of their beer. Bess wanted to take a swig of the beer, to experience that different aspect of life. But she knew that if her father ever found out she would be in trouble, and she needed someone to convince her. Someone to tell her it was perfectly fine if she did that. But she didn't know who would ever tell a girl it's okay to drink. Lina One man sat off to the side. Drinking he was, only it seemed he did so to pass the time. As soon as he saw Bess he smiled at her. Adelaide Bess tilted her head at the man. At first she didn't regonise him. Lina Charles waved her over. Adelaide Bess walked over to him. Almost hesitant at first. Lina Charles smiled. "Hello, Bess." Adelaide "Charles," Bess stood. Unsure of whether to sit or walk away, or ignore the man in front of her. But none of that seemed like something she would do. Lina Charles motioned for her to take a seat besides him. Adelaide Bess sat down. "May I ask why you want me here?" Lina Charles looked at her happily. "Was it wrong to call you..?" Adelaide Yes. ''"No, not at all. I don't know why you would think that. It was just a surprise to me." ''Women aren't supposed to be asked to drink with men, and even less with men they have barely become accquainted to. Lina Charles laughed. "Great..I was beginning to worry...Anyways, would you like a small drink?" Adelaide Bess looked at him before nodding, "Of course." Lina Charles smiled as he got her a small drink. Adelaide Bess stared at the small glass set in front of her. She noticed that if a man in the tavern was not drinking beer, they were drinking this odd coloured thing. It was called bourbon, and Bess was surprised that she, of all people, knew that. Lina Charles looked at her as he drank. "Is something the matter?" Adelaide "Why did you serve me such a strong drink as bourbon?" Bess only realised that she had let the word slip after it had all ready been said. Lina Charles looked at her. "You know what it is..?" Adelaide Bess found herself shifting uncomftorably. "No, I mean... Um, yes, but, rather... I..." Lina Charles laughed. "There is no need to feel uncomfortable...I was just surprised." Adelaide Bess' heart fluttered suddenly in her chest. Her face burnt red, and she found her hand going up to where her heart was... ''What is this? '' Lina "Is something wrong, Bess...? You are a red rose..." Adelaide Bess shook her head, and grabbed the small pint, not thinking twice, she took a swing of the bourbon. Lina Charles watched her. Adelaide "I want more." Bess set down the pint glass, staring at Charles insistently. Lina Charles chuckled and got her some more. Adelaide Bess drank it. "Give me a bigger glass!" Lina Charles shook his head chuckling as he got her a larger drink. Adelaide She drank it all, and hiccuped. "More!" She shouted immpatiently. Lina Charles shook his head. "No more...You are getting drunk and I do not want to get you into trouble..." Adelaide "I want more!" Bess grabbed him by his collar, "If you don't give it to me, you'll have to give me something else. Something better." Lina Charles swallowed. "...A smaller drink..." Adelaide Bess sat on his lap, "I don't want a smaller drink." Lina Charles looked away. "I'm pretty sure you're drunk come on..." Adelaide Bess bit her lip, "Charles... I want you!" Bess kissed him. Lina Charles shifted uncomfortably. "No, Bess. You think you want me...You're drunk..." Adelaide "I do! I want you! I want you!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her kisses tasted of bourbon. Lina Charles sighed. "Then you will wait to see how you feel when you are sober..." Adelaide "I want it now!" she began crying. Lina Charles bit his lip. "I don't know, Bess..." Adelaide "I want you!" She cried as she clung to him. Lina Charles sighed and hugged her. "...I don't want you doing sometihing you will later regret, Bess..." Adelaide "Want!" She clung to him crying. People began to stare. Lina Charles frowned. "Bess...People are staring..." Adelaide Bess continued crying. Lina Charles flinched. "Okay...stop crying..." Adelaide "How can I stop? Charles doesn't want me!" Bess cried louder.